


It's All in How you Move

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avenger Tower, Classic Rock, Dancing, Family, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Music, Ninjas - Freeform, Other - Freeform, Spoilers for Thor, Team, ballerinas, tiny spoilers for the Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy asks how Bucky became such a ninja, and Steve pokes fun at Bucky saying that once he wanted to be a ballerina...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in How you Move

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the Avengers or Captain America. This fic was written for fun not profit.
> 
> -This fic wasn't beta'd, so apologies for any grammar/spelling issues. 
> 
> -Kudos, Comments, and all are love. Thank you for reading.

Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Darcy Lewis were in the living room at Avenger Tower, dancing to a classic 80’s rock song called ‘Train, Train’ by Blackfoot. Bucky seemed to like it well enough, he was dancing rather amazingly with the song, enough so that Darcy-finally out of breathe and slumped down against the bottom half of the deep green sofa that was in the living room, asked, 

“How the hell do you move like that?” 

Steve grinned, deciding to poke fun at Bucky. 

“He wanted to be a ballerina once,” 

“No way!” Darcy squeaked, staring at Bucky with wide eyes. “I can totally see him as a ballerina, especially in a deep black leotard that most of those guys wear. He looks like he can totally play the part!” 

“Hey,” Bucky said, irritated. “I did not want to be a ballerina. If anything, I always wanted to be a ninja.”

“And look at that, you succeeded,” Natasha said, amused, as she came into the living room and saw all the furniture moved about. “Dancing again?”

“Want to join?” Steve asked, grinning at her. He was in a good move, and saw that Bucky still looked irritated, and frowned. “Bucky? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make fun of you,” He added, seriously. 

“Yes you did,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “And I don’t mind. I just…ballerina’s aren’t my thing. Their feet get damaged too easily with all that dancing that they do. I like dancing every once in a while…it’s all in the way you move, you know? You can freeform as much as you want, you don’t have to pay attention to danger of knives or bullets or massive fireballs…”

“Be careful in such phrases, Mr. Barnes, as I’m sure that if you keep mentioning such things, Mr. Stark will be arriving, and I do not think he will like the new arrangement in the living room,” Jarvis intoned, though he sounded amused. 

“Oh, Jarvis, you know your master well don’t you?” Darcy asked, grinning. 

“But of course, Ms. Lewis.” Jarvis agreed, and Steve sighed. 

“Yeah, I guess Jarvis is right we should probably put all the furniture back.”

“You were not going to ask me for a dance, Captain?” Natasha’s voice was deadly and yet she was smiling while she asked. 

Steve gulped and Bucky and Darcy were both grinning, Darcy nearly laughing at how scared Steve looked by the idea of dancing with Natasha. 

“On the other hand, the furniture can wait for a little while…”

\--  
End


End file.
